


Как солнце

by Crazy_Maestro, WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019
Summary: Он весь был как солнце, в зените, но не обжигающее. На него не было больно смотреть в упор. Он не слепил.





	Как солнце

**Author's Note:**

> Восьмая часть саги не учитывается; Хакс-мудак и сюжетно сияет.

Рей прищурилась, когда увидела его в Нииме. Она бы прикрыла ладонью глаза, но руки были заняты. Незнакомый человек брезгливо шел по песку, будто с каждым новым шагом наступал в новую кучу дерьма хаппабора. Его смешная белая одежда слепила своей чистотой, и Рей подумала, что, от кого бы он тут ни прятался, в таком наряде ему вряд ли это удастся. Он уже привлек взгляды всех, мимо кого прошел. С другой стороны, если он был таким же неудачником, как все они, и должен был оставаться на Джакку хоть несколько дней подряд, то очень скоро эта белизна потухла бы и сменилась привычной глазу серостью.  
  
Но она все равно продолжала искоса смотреть на него, сидя в тени на песке и привычно вычищая одну за другой детали. Человек что-то у кого-то спросил, кивнул, пошел прямо к лавке Ункара. Рей не видела его лица, белая ткань скрывала его почти полностью. Головорезы Ункара, которые тоже внимательно за ним следили, сделали шаг ему навстречу, но он выверенным властным жестом махнул им рукой и, может быть, что-то сказал. Они отошли. Рей хмыкнула.  
  
Ункар, когда заметил его, посмотрел высокомерно и скрестил руки на груди. Было ясно, что незнакомец ничего от него не добьется бесплатно, да и за приемлемую цену тоже. Ункар важно кивал и качал головой, наверное, не меньше десяти минут. Потом незнакомец снял с плеча потертую сумку и что-то показал — наверное, что-то важное. Потому что Ункар указал рукой в сторону Рей и поманил его внутрь, закрыл окно, обведя всех пялившихся на них пристальным взглядом.  
  
Рей дочистила детали, гадая о том, что видела. Сердце гулко забилось от мелькнувшей робкой мысли, но она постаралась откинуть ее прочь. Не каждый новичок обязательно должен был что-то знать о родителях. Или быть одним из них. Когда она закончила и поднялась на затекшие ноги, лавка все еще была закрыта, из нее так никто и не вышел, а значит, продать детали ей тоже было некому. Пришлось забрать их с собой и убраться восвояси. Все было не так уж плохо, у Рей все еще оставалась припасенная на такой случай половина порции.  
  
Она вернулась домой, сгрузила свой улов в угол и отерла со лба пот. Поставила на стене еще одну отметку. Этот день закончился раньше обычного, но устала она, кажется, не меньше. Поразмыслив, Рей не стала тратить еду зазря и решила устраиваться на ночь.  
  
Сон почему-то не шел. Она выныривала из душного марева раз за разом, вся мокрая от пота, пыталась заснуть опять, наконец проваливалась в темноту, и все повторялось заново. В конце концов, она перевернулась на спину и, раздраженно вздохнув, оставила попытки. Голова гудела, лоб горел, и какое-то время Рей провела, бездумно глядя в потолок.  
  
Потом снаружи послышались чьи-то шаги.  
  
Рей не раздумывая схватила посох и села. Звук затих через минуту, но она все равно не двигалась и продолжала вслушиваться.  
  
— Может, выйдешь? — голос был мужской. Молодой и немного утомленный — в общем-то, неудивительно.  
  
— И зачем мне это делать? — спросила она напряженно.  
  
С одним человеком она бы точно справилась, если что. Но рисковать не собиралась.  
  
Он, судя по возобновившемуся звуку шагов, подошел ближе, в проход вползла длинная тень. На пороге остановилась фигура в белых одеждах. Рей крепче сжала посох и поднялась.  
  
— Чего надо? — бросила она.  
  
Мужчина огляделся вокруг и еле заметно покачал головой.  
  
— Хочу предложить тебе работу. Твой хозяин разрешил мне...  
  
— Платт мне не хозяин, — выплюнула Рей.  
  
Ненадолго повисло молчание, но потом он все же продолжил:  
  
— Платт сказал, я могу одолжить тебя на несколько дней, — кажется, ему не понравилось, что она его перебила, голос был раздраженный. Плевать. — Проведешь меня кое-куда и получишь весьма достойную плату. Огромную, учитывая то, что я здесь вижу.  
  
Рей за миг засомневалась, но после упрямо мотнула головой.  
  
— Не интересует. Уходи.  
  
Человек устало вздохнул и посмотрел на заходящее солнце. Оно красило его одежду в нежный оранжевый цвет, и Рей мимоходом отметила, что это красиво.  
  
— Ты действительно отказываешься от легких денег или набиваешь себе цену? — произнес мужчина негромко. Его голос смягчился и стал будто бы теплее. Прямота его вопроса подкупала.  
  
— Я не знаю тебя и не могу тебе верить, — в ответ на его честность заметила Рей, опершись на посох.  
  
Мужчина понимающе кивнул и стянул с головы ткань.  
  
Рей на секунду показалось, что он все же не был человеком. Она никогда не видела подобного — его волосы словно были сделаны из самого солнца и почти сияли под его лучами, а кожа, наоборот, выглядела слишком белой и слишком нежной для пустынь. На бледном лице резко выделялись прозрачные, пытливые глаза. Он весь был как солнце, в зените, но не обжигающее. На него не было больно смотреть в упор. Он не слепил.  
  
— Этого достаточно? — спросил он через какое-то время. Через минуту, может быть. — Верить тебе необязательно, просто исполняй приказ. Никто не коснется тебя и пальцем.  
  
Рей сморщила нос и отвела прядь выбившихся из прически волос от лица.  
  
— А имя?  
  
Мужчина смерил ее выжидательным взглядом.  
  
— Ты согласна или нет?  
  
— Допустим.  
  
Он кратко кивнул и снял с плеча сумку.  
  
— Можешь звать меня Хакс, — он достал небольшой голопроектор. У Рей зачесались руки схватить его. Разобрать и собрать обратно. Понять. На появившейся карте она с удивлением увидела знакомые места. — Мне нужно попасть сюда.  
  
Хакс ткнул в выделенную на карте точку, и Рей почти немедленно замотала головой.  
  
— Туда не пробраться, особенно только вдвоем. Ункар собирал целую команду, оборудование, и они...  
  
Хакс поднял ладонь, и она почему-то осеклась. В груди приятно потеплело.  
  
— Лишние глаза нам не нужны, а оборудование ты получишь, любое, которое понадобится. Доведи меня до места и сможешь есть впрок еще несколько месяцев. Эта база давно заброшена, вероятно, разрушена до основания. Мне нужно лишь знать это точно.  
  
Рей внимательно посмотрела на него, склонив голову набок. Задание было не из легких, но ведь и она считалась не самой последней мусорщицей на планете. К тому же, интерес Хакса к имперской базе вызывал любопытство уже у нее. Странный человек-солнце появился из неоткуда, чтобы требовать у нее давно забытых вещей. Кем он был и насколько упорно мог добиваться своего? Может, он согласился бы сделать ей небольшое одолжение после отлета, узнать что-нибудь о родителях?  
  
Он говорил что-то еще — Рей смотрела на аккуратно очерченные губы и пыталась разгадать его. Разобрать на части и собрать обратно. Но пока у нее, к сожалению, не было инструментов.

  
  
  
***

  
  
  
Этот поход оказался не столько утомительным, сколько захватывающим. Путь до кряжа был неблизкий, частенько приходилось слезать со спидеров и идти пешком — Рей чувствовала, как одно солнце печет сверху, а второе прожигает ей спину взглядом. Иногда она оборачивалась, найдя еще одну причину, и Хакс каждый раз смотрел вдаль, но ощущение все равно не покидало ее. Обычно Рей могла провести добрую часть дня молча. Но она была одна, всегда, а рядом с Хаксом это молчание ее почему-то тяготило. Ей хотелось расспросить его о том, откуда он прилетел, что успел повидать, о планетах, людях и нелюдях. Тот, к сожалению, никогда не открывал рот первым, и это чувствовалось как негласный запрет. Рей уже через пару дней поняла, что то, как молодо он выглядел, было заслугой привычных для него условий. Наверное, он был на десяток лет ее старше. Может, даже больше. По солнцу трудно судить.  
  
Она незаметно ухмылялась этому прозвищу. Рей нравилось знать о Хаксе что-то, что сам он о себе не знал. Это была только ее тайна. Она понимала, что умеет быть наблюдательной и оставаться при этом незаметной. Сколько бы взглядов ни бросала она на Хакса, тот ни разу не повернул головы, не спросил, чем она занимается. Жаль, что большую часть времени его лицо было скрыто за тканью.  
  
Зато по вечерам, когда они находили себе убежище от холода или сами возводили его подобие, Хакс снимал ее с головы. В отблесках костра его волосы казались цвета проволоки, и эта мысль немного смешила Рей. Она сдержанно кашляла в кулак, пряча улыбку, пока Хакс продолжал ужинать. Стоило признать, что он был не слишком наблюдательным.  
  
Они засыпали неподалеку друг от друга, и Рей подолгу не могла сомкнуть глаз. Просто ее тело, наверное, слишком привыкло к тяжелой работе, и долгая дорога не могла заменить ее. Поэтому она лежала, стараясь не шевелиться, и думала о том, кем может оказаться Хакс. Зачем ему исследовательская база имперцев. Может, он охотник за редкостями? Настоящий контрабандист? Или сын какого-нибудь богатого сенатора, увлекающийся такими вещами?  
  
Ее последние мысли перед сном были заняты Хаксом, а потому он через несколько дней стал являться ей и в самих снах. Рей слушала его тихий твердый голос, он рассказывал ей о том, насколько он одинок. Хакс предлагал ей улететь с ним, но Рей не могла, она ждала родителей. И Хакс находил их для нее, забирал ее на родную зеленую планету. Она кидалась в объятия маме и папе, а после обнимала и Хакса, и отчего-то это было даже слаще.  
  
Такие сны давали ей сил для нового дня. Но смотреть на Хакса после пробуждения было неловко, и Рей злилась на себя из-за своих воспоминаний, а потом еще, уже из-за начинавших гореть щек.  
  
На третий подобный день она решилась заговорить. Вскинула руку и указала ей куда-то вдаль.  
  
— Если бы мы брали восточнее, то прямо позади нас было бы Кладбище гигантов.  
  
Хакс, шедший от нее по правую руку, промолчал, и Рей продолжила:  
  
— Хотя откуда тебе о нем знать, ты же никогда не был здесь раньше. Там разбитые звездолеты. Звездные разрушители — там я обычно собираю детали для Ункара.  
  
— Вот как.  
  
— Да. Я, наверное, за эти годы успела облазить их все, — Рей постаралась, чтобы это прозвучало не слишком хвастливо. — Это интересно, знаешь. Ну, то, как они устроены. Чем больше узнаешь, тем больше хочется. Я бы, наверное, уже могла управлять таким, если бы люди были. И корабль.  
  
Она фыркнула от своей шутки. Ей показалось, что Хакс тоже. И от этого ей снова стало тепло.  
  
Больше она не боялась начинать разговор. Хакс был очень благодарным слушателем, он не перебивал и не останавливал ее. К сожалению, о себе он ничего не рассказывал, но Рей иногда удавалось выудить у него что-нибудь любопытное. Например, он согласился, что Рей могла бы стать механиком на каком-нибудь корабле, и покачал головой, когда она спросила, есть ли у него знакомые контрабандисты. Причин врать у него вроде не было.  
  
Только один раз Хакс говорил действительно долго, когда речь зашла о Сопротивлении. Обычно те, кто прилетал на Джакку, или не упоминали о нем, или отзывались с приязнью, но у Хакса было свое мнение. Он спросил Рей, слышала ли она о чем-то действительно значимом. Попадался ли ей хоть кто-то, кому Сопротивление правда помогло, спасло его от ужасного Первого Порядка. И что именно делал Первый Порядок такого, за что Сопротивление объявляло его вне закона. Рей вспомнила о Люке Скайуокере, но Хакс пожал плечами и бросил лишь, что Скайуокер мог сбежать от всех именно потому, что не хотел иметь с Сопротивлением ничего общего. А его сестра, хоть он и признавал ее заслуги, очевидно, просто не могла смириться с тем, что ее время прошло.  
  
— Бороться с призраками — идея сомнительная, — заключил он.  
  
Это заставило Рей задуматься. Она на несколько часов погрузилась в молчание, пытаясь понять, что смущало ее в словах Хакса. Вопрос вертелся на языке, но показаться никак не хотел. Рей с досадой отбросила его, решив, что просто морочит себе голову. В конце концов, Хакс был старше и явно лучше разбирался в том, о чем говорил.  
  
Они шли семь раз по пять дней, прежде чем достигли Угольного кряжа — Рей давно было удобнее все считать пятерками. К этому времени она чувствовала себя ужасно. Ее сны не проходили, голос Хакса чудился все чаще, а несколько последних раз она даже успела ощутить касание его губ на своих. Когда она об этом думала, начинало ныть внизу живота, и Рей больно кусала нижнюю губу, наказывая себя за это. Она очень хотела захотеть, чтобы он нашел уже то, что искал, и исчез из ее жизни, но не могла заставить себя прекратить думать всякий бред. Было стыдно представлять рядом с собой незнакомца только потому, что он притворялся солнцем. Рей до сих пор не знала о нем почти ничего, и ее пугало то, что это ее ничуть не пугало. Она уже была взрослой девочкой, она несколько раз становилась невольной свидетельницей того, к чему приводили такие мысли — и стоило лишь позволить проскользнуть чему-то подобному, на миг представить то, что могло бы случиться, как отвлечься становилось труднее в сто раз. Двадцать раз по пять.  
  
Она стала такой же молчаливой, как сам Хакс. Только тот думал о чем-то своем, а Рей старалась вообще не думать. Они упрямо ехали и шли вперед, иногда не останавливаясь до того момента, пока солнце не скроется за горизонтом целиком. Так было легче, хоть ночью теперь и начиналось самое страшное. Горячие руки, нежные прикосновения, пальцы там, где Рей касалась себя лишь сама и украдкой. Обжигающие поцелуи. Иногда она прямо во сне боялась, что на ее плечах и груди останутся ожоги. Но их не оставалось, конечно.  
  
В самом конце пути арендованный спидер Хакса сломался. Рей еще с первого взгляда поняла, что такое возможно, он был безнадежно старым, двигатель надсадно гудел и едва справлялся. Но окончательно сдался только теперь, когда им оставалось не больше двух переходов. И их пришлось делать на спидере Рей — хорошо, что она хотя бы отвоевала себе право вести его. Хакс, кажется, закатил глаза, но выглядело это, скорее, забавно, чем обидно. Они с трудом уместились на месте пилота, пришлось почти что вжаться друг в друга, и Хакс обхватил ее за талию, чтобы удержаться. Это были очень непростые два дня. К счастью, достигнув кряжа, они спешились — Рей не была уверена, что выдержала бы дольше.  
  
Теперь ей почему-то казалось, что это Хакс вел ее вперед. Поднимаясь все выше, они пару раз находили гладкие побелевшие кости. Хакс не обращал на них никакого внимания, время от времени говоря Рей держаться подальше от края тропы и поближе к нему. И чутко прислушиваясь — в эти моменты можно было еще яснее, чем раньше, разглядеть его светлые глаза, но теперь Рей и правда начало казаться, что они ее слепили. Она старалась не смотреть и послушно шла рядом, все еще проклиная себя. Ее новой блажью была смехотворная мысль, что в том, чего ей хотелось, не было ничего плохого или постыдного. Мужчины и женщины делали это так часто, что сам факт не стоил упоминания.  
  
Только благоразумие и здоровая опаска удерживали ее от совершения глупостей.  
  
Когда они подошли к практически полностью заваленной двери, врезанной в скалу, Хакс с удовлетворением выдохнул и сделал приглашающий жест рукой.  
  
— Ты первая.  
  
Рей с сомнением посмотрела на груду камней.  
  
— Не уверена, что у меня получится расчистить проход. И вообще, почему я?  
  
— Ты же мой проводник, — заметил Хакс, словно само собой разумеющееся.  
  
Он был прав. Он доверил это задание ей — стоило хотя бы попробовать. Рей подошла к двери, наудачу потянула один из камней, и тот неохотно поддался. Это внушало некоторую надежду. Рей стаскивала валуны один за одним и увлеклась настолько, что ее внимание привлек только громкий щелчок под ногами. Но ничего не произошло. Хакс, помедлив, хмыкнул и тоже подошел к ней. Его покрывшиеся пылью перчатки коснулись следующего камня, и Рей усмехнулась. Вдвоем они работали быстрее.  
  
Закат застал их пробирающимися внутрь через расчищенный ими проход. Рей уже без напоминания скользнула в него первой, Хакс шел прямо за ней. Они преодолели узкий темный коридор, покрытый обломками, и протиснулись в более просторную комнату. Рей облегченно вздохнула, прислонилась спиной к стене и позволила Хаксу осмотреться.  
  
Он медленно бродил по комнате, касаясь панелей, нажимая на почерневшие покрытые пылью кнопки. Кажется, даже искал тайники. Рей с удовольствием смотрела на скупые выверенные движения его рук и прямую спину. Обойдя все кругом, Хакс повернулся к ней и произнес:  
  
— Поздравляю тебя, ничего ценного здесь нет. Еще несколько штрихов, и можно будет уходить.  
  
Именно тогда благоразумие пошло трещинами и осыпалось, как изрешеченное стекло в кабине пилота. Рей поняла, что справилась с заданием. А значит, Хаксу нечего больше было делать рядом с ней. Он собирался уйти, так ничего и не узнав от нее. На обратный путь они потратят в четыре раза меньше времени, раз теперь не нужно было сверять постоянно маршрут и следовать глупым ориентирам.  
  
Рей подошла к Хаксу и крепко обняла его, зажмурившись и уткнувшись носом в посеревшую ткань. Почувствовала запах тела, смешанный с терпким запахом пота. Через невыносимо долгое время он приподнял пальцами ее подбородок и посмотрел ей в глаза. Он не удивился, взгляд остался таким же спокойным.  
  
— Не хочу расставаться просто так, — выдавила Рей.  
  
Она чувствовала заходившееся сердце и дрожь внутри. Потребность бороться с собой отпала, и все силы хлынули по новому руслу. К щекам прилила кровь.  
  
Хакс как всегда не стал тратить лишних слов. Придерживая ее за локти, он подтолкнул Рей к одной из панелей, заставил облокотиться на нее. Рей предпочла бы сесть, чтобы быть к нему лицом, но почувствовала на коже предплечья сухие горячие пальцы и вздрогнула. Хакс впервые коснулся ее без перчаток. Он провел руками по ее груди, животу, ослабил пояс и забрался ими под одежду — Рей тихо застонала, ведь это было настолько лучше, чем во снах. Это было по-настоящему.  
  
Он мягко нажал ей на поясницу, и Рей прогнулась, шире расставив ноги. Хакс развязал тесьму на ее штанах и спустил их — она резко выдохнула. Это действительно происходило. Это с каждым его движением становилось все реальнее. Хакс провел рукой у нее между ног и удовлетворенно хмыкнул, а Рей одновременно захотелось уткнуться горящим лицом в панель и податься бедрами назад. Она была слишком мокрой. Не такой, как наедине с собой.  
  
Прикосновение продлилось недолго, Хакс отстранился от нее, и Рей сердито всхлипнула. Но она понимала, чем он занят, и старалась только не испугаться сильнее. Ей было достаточно страшно, но, наверное, так оно у всех и бывало. Когда Рей вновь почувствовала касание, она двинулась ему навстречу. Хакс с небольшим усилием, медленно вошел в нее, и у Рей на глазах выступили слезы. Все внутри горело, но от осознания того, что рядом с ней был именно Хакс, по телу бежали мурашки. Он толкнулся снова, и Рей сдавленно застонала от боли вперемешку с удовольствием. Кажется, ей нравилось.  
  
Он постепенно входил все глубже, его движения становились быстрее и размашистее. Рей тихо шипела и закусывала губы. Она старалась расслабиться, и это у нее даже неплохо получалось. Наверное, дай он ей немного времени отдышаться, и она начала бы насаживаться на него, но Хакс был слишком увлечен ей и делал все сам. Когда Рей хотела поднять голову, он крепко взял ее за волосы и потянул — от этого по телу пробежала новая дрожь болезненного наслаждения. Она чувствовала, как плавится все, чего он касался, будто он действительно мог заставить все вокруг себя гореть. Как в ее снах.  
  
Рей почувствовала, как его пальцы сжались крепче, Хакс прижался к ней еще ближе, и внутри стало еще горячее. Рей откинулась назад, как могла. Но эти яркие секунды закончились слишком быстро, и член Хакса выскользнул из нее. Рей по звуку поняла, что он застегнулся, и тяжело сглотнула. Облокотившись на панель, она пыталась отдышаться и чувствовала, как что-то медленно потекло вниз по ногам. Это тоже, пожалуй, было приятно, хоть и немного сбивало с толку.  
  
Не найдя, чем отереться, она просто натянула штаны и повернулась. На лице Хакса был легкий румянец, но в целом он почти не изменился. Рей очень захотелось поцеловать его, и, когда она потянулась навстречу, он легко приобнял ее одной рукой. Но отстранился. Рей с досадой покачала головой.  
  
— Пойдем, — ухмыльнулась она. — Нам еще долго ехать.  
  
Хакс быстрым движением языка облизнул губы и указал на выход.  
  
— Для меня есть решение лучше, — он достал из сумки небольшой мешочек и протянул его Рей. — Здесь достаточно кредитов, чтобы ты не бедствовала еще много месяцев.  
  
Рей, непонимающе нахмурившись, взвесила его в руке. Хакс вбил что-то в новеньком датападе и, убрав его, снова посмотрел на Рей.  
  
— Пообещай, что, когда я уйду, останешься здесь еще на некоторое время.  
  
Она мотнула головой.  
  
— Не собираюсь я ничего тебе обещать! Куда ты собрался? Ты не поедешь со мной?  
  
Хакс посмотрел куда-то вверх.  
  
— Я никогда не говорил тебе, что мы вместе вернемся обратно. Меня заберут мои друзья. Тебя они, к сожалению, подкинуть не смогут, и я искренне советую тебе не попадаться им на глаза.  
  
Рей на несколько секунд потеряла дар речи. Внутри что-то разбилось.  
  
— Но ты же вернешься после? Ты говорил, что можно найти любого человека в Галактике. И моих родителей тоже. Ты сказал...  
  
— Я помню, — твердо ответил Хакс. — Но ты же понимаешь, что на это может потребоваться время? Я не могу утверждать, что скоро вернусь на Джакку.  
  
Рей неуверенно приподняла уголки губ.  
  
— Но ты попробуешь? Обещаешь?  
  
Хакс снова надел перчатки.  
  
— Никто не исчезает просто так, Рей. К каждому ведет свой след.  
  
И, зная Хакса, Рей восприняла этот ответ за согласие. Она еще раз крепко обняла его.  
  
Когда через некоторое время он вышел из комнаты, у нее на душе было гораздо легче. Она чувствовала, что получила множество бесценных воспоминаний — и надежду на то, что родители все же найдутся, даже быстрее, чем ей казалось до этого.  
  
Не утерпев, Рей все же выглянула наружу раньше срока. Она успела хорошо разглядеть взлетающий в небо одинокий СИД-истребитель Первого Порядка.

  
  
  
***

  
  
  
Еще месяца три, не меньше, Рей ела вдосталь. Она не забывала и про работу, но могла позволить себе не выбиваться каждый день из сил ради еще одного маленького куска. Она чувствовала, что стала сильнее, и мысли об этом каждый раз вызывали улыбку на лице. Рей выцарапывала все новые черточки на стене и терпеливо ждала новостей от Хакса. Его связь с Первым Порядком одновременно тревожила ее и обнадеживала. У него точно имелись способы ей помочь, она знала.  
  
Рей с теплотой вспоминала его скупую усмешку и жар ладоней. Первые несколько дней, как раз то время, пока она добиралась до Ниимы, ее глодало не совсем понятное чувство. Она была сбита с толку, не могла объяснить некоторых поступков Хакса — но он точно не сделал ей ничего дурного. Он, наверное, правда не тронул бы ее пальцем, не решись она на первый шаг. Это маленькое приключение заставляло ее гордиться собой, но был здесь почему-то и стыд. Или даже презрение?  
  
В любом случае, скоро Рей снова стало не до того: вернувшись однажды на место, где она спрятала полученные от Хакса кредиты, она обнаружила тайник пустым. И пусть среди мусорщиков воровство было делом привычным, она почувствовала, как засосало под ложечкой от тоски. Ей казалось, что она спрятала деньги надежно — а ей не оставили даже мешочка, в котором они лежали. Лишили одного из доказательств, что Хакс здесь действительно был. У нее лежала еще пара кредитов дома, на всякий случай, но это уже было не то.  
  
Рей только сжала крепче зубы и снова начала работать, как прежде. Больше, чем прежде. Она с одним и тем же упорством доставала детали, чистила их и царапала стену шагохода, отсчитывая дни до того момента, когда вернется Хакс. И, возможно, родители. Или они вместе найдут их позже, обязательно найдут. Рей больше не запрещала себе мечтать об этом, теперь это очень помогало скоротать время.  
  
А потом перед ней вдруг оказался маленький астромех. Рей забрала его к себе, тщательно осмотрела и вычистила. Дроид был необычным — и отчаянно пытался не выболтать ничего важного, но все равно упомянул Сопротивление и секретную миссию. Рей только пожала плечами и решила на всякий случай быть начеку. И оказалась права: на следующий день в Нииме объявились штурмовики Порядка, и интересовались они как раз этим дроидом. Рей, резко выдохнув и не обратив внимания на лихорадочный писк у себя за спиной, подошла к ним сама. Штурмовики оповестили своих и очень скоро поймали попытавшегося сбежать дроида. Когда они уже хотели уйти, Рей спросила, знают ли они Хакса.  
  
— Тебе-то что, мусорщица? — спросил один из них, взглянув на второго.  
  
— Он мой... знакомый, — Рей не знала, с чего вдруг покраснела. Нечего тут было краснеть.  
  
— Знакомая генерала? — протянул второй. Рей беззвучно охнула. — Откуда у него могут...  
  
Его товарищ ударил его в бок прикладом.  
  
— Заткнись, кретин. Откуда-то она это имя знает? Чего ты хочешь? — спросил он, повернув голову к Рей.  
  
— Мне нужно с ним увидеться.  
  
У нее была почти вся ночь, чтобы определиться. Она все равно не собиралась улетать надолго.  
  
Штурмовики переглянулись, и один махнул ей рукой, веля следовать за ними. Второй принялся диктовать правила:  
  
— Рот, пока не спросят, не открывать. Сидеть смирно. Говорить только по делу. Попытаешься бежать — тебе же хуже.  
  
Хорошо, что Рей и не собиралась никуда бежать. Когда она поднялась на борт звездолета, настоящего, работающего, у нее перехватило дыхание. Совсем скоро она сможет опять обнять Хакса. Поговорить с ним. Поцеловать. Рей определенно хотела его поцеловать.

  
  
  
***

  
  
  
Ее на полдня оставили одну в темном, голом помещении. Рей попыталась возразить, потребовать, чтобы ее отвели к Хаксу немедленно, но ей ответили, что тот слишком занят. Это злило, но, учитывая его неожиданно высокую должность, Рей могла это понять. Он мог войти в дверь в любую минуту. В эту. Или в следующую.  
  
Но минуты шли, превращались в часы, Рей успела обойти каюту кругом бесчисленное количество раз. Она посидела за столом и на столе, попробовала прислониться ухом к дверям. Бесполезно, разумеется. Но ей было отчаянно скучно. Первый час она не могла и думать об этом, сердце в груди билось слишком быстро от каждой мысли о встрече. Она представляла, как он удивится, узнав, что это она помогла им. Обрадуется, снова увидев ее так близко, и выслушает все то, что произошло за это время, с такой же тонкой, едва заметной улыбкой.  
  
Потом волнение начало понемногу стихать. К тому моменту, как Рей услышала резкий звук тревоги, она успела пережить чувство злости на него, стыда — за себя, страха — за них обоих. Вряд ли все было так просто, как ей казалось до этого. Этот огромный корабль был весь черный изнутри, и только одно это нагоняло ужас каждый раз, когда Рей думала о своих прежних планах. В жаре пустыни солнце властвовало надо всем, но в этой тьме его света было почти не видно. И пусть Рей не любила Джакку, но пробиравший до мурашек холод заставлял ее тосковать и немного жалеть о сделанном выборе.  
  
Когда прозвучала тревога, двери позади Рей с шипением открылись. За ними не было охраны, и Рей удивленно выглянула в коридор, тут же нырнув обратно, когда мимо пробежал небольшой отряд штурмовиков.  
  
— Объявлена учебная тревога, — Рей услышала в динамиках знакомый голос, и губы сами растянулись в легкой улыбке. — Офицерам и штурмовикам прибыть на свои посты.  
  
Удостоверившись, что рядом больше никого нет, она выскользнула в коридор и осторожно направилась вперед. Когда ее вели сюда, она спросила своих сопровождающих, к Хаксу ли они сейчас идут, и те со смехом ответили, что для генерала эта палуба слегка низковата. Поэтому Рей, найдя лифт, решила подняться выше. На ее счастье, когда двери лифта вновь открылись, перед ней никого не было, но ей почти сразу пришлось бежать вперед, чтобы спрятаться от нового отряда штурмовиков. И еще одного. И еще — Рей показалось, что она несколько часов кряду носилась туда и сюда, стараясь остаться незамеченной. В конце концов, когда она готова была расплакаться от злости и свернула по наитию в один из коридоров, она услышала то, что хотела.  
  
— Доложу Хаксу и вернусь, жди меня на третьей, — сказал невдалеке один офицер другому. Когда он быстрым шагом прошел по тому же коридору, не заметив в его тени Рей, она крадучись пошла за ним.  
  
Они петляли по кораблю еще добрую четверть часа, но все же добрались до нужного, самого желанного места. Рей увидела Хакса вновь: он стоял около каюты и вводил код на дверной панели. Его одежда была такой же черной, как и у других, он выглядел бледным и уставшим — но все еще оставался ее знакомым солнцем, и Рей залюбовалась его красиво уложенными в строгую прическу волосами. Когда к нему подошел офицер, он взглянул на него так же, как смотрел на нее, осторожно и проницательно. Они о чем-то говорили минуту или две, а после Хакс, кивнув, вместе с ним направился прочь — и Рей одернула себя, чтобы не окликнуть. Ее посетила стыдная мысль пробежать вперед и обнять его, позволить ему закружить ее, словно маленькую. И плевать на то, что подумал бы тот офицер. Но это были, конечно, очень глупые мечты, и Рей вместо этого подошла к каюте Хакса. У нее с четвертого раза получилось повторить пароль, и двери открылись.  
  
Внутри было, пожалуй, уютно. На полу лежал ковер, кроме кровати имелся еще диван, на рабочем столе стояла забытая чашка. Рей вдохнула и почувствовала тонкий знакомый запах. Подбежав к кровати, она уткнулась носом в его подушку и рассмеялась. В низу живота привычно потеплело. Она обошла каюту кругом и заглянула в примыкавшую к ней комнату. Освежитель. Настоящий, работающий. Он надолго занял внимание Рей, она включала и выключала воду, подставляла под нее руки и лицо. Она подумала было залезть внутрь целиком, но засмущалась того, что Хакс найдет ее здесь голой. Она продолжила играться с напором и температурой, пока пальцы на руках странно не сморщились. Тогда Рей выключила воду и боязливо отерла ладони, надеясь, что это скоро пройдет. Она задумчиво рассматривала их, когда услышала знакомое шипение. Рей приникла к щели в двери и удивленно нахмурилась.  
  
В каюту Хакса вошел незнакомый мужчина, очень высокий, наверное, даже выше Хакса. Его одежда тоже была черной, но не походила ни на броню штурмовиков, ни на офицерскую форму, напоминая больше монашеское одеяние, в таких иногда появлялись в Нииме последователи каких-то древних культов. Мужчина снял с головы причудливый шлем и поставил его на стол. Рей всмотрелась в его лицо: обрамленное черными волосами, оно казалось ей каким-то неправильным. Слишком вытянутым, скошенным, лоб был слишком высокий, а губы слишком полными. Будто его всего собрали по частям. И все же внимание ее оно приковывало. Мужчина огляделся и подошел к столу Хакса, уставился на висевшую над ним картину. Он долго, внимательно смотрел на полотно, закусывая нижнюю губу и барабаня по столу пальцами. Это действовало раздражающе. На мгновение Рей захотелось выйти к нему и спросить, что он вообще здесь забыл. Но она, если уж честно, и сама пока находилась тут на не вполне законных основаниях, так что на такой решительный жест не осмелилась.  
  
Этого и не потребовалось. Некоторое время спустя в каюту вернулся ее хозяин, и сердце Рей замерло от предвкушения. Ей оставалось потерпеть еще чуть-чуть.  
  
— Рен? — удивленно произнес Хакс, сделав шаг к нему. — Я могу вам чем-то помочь?  
  
Мужчина в черном обернулся к нему, и его губы криво изогнулись.  
  
— Уже помогли. Я не ожидал, что мне так быстро сообщат о поимке дроида, — он повел плечом. Хакс прошел к своему столу и, стянув перчатки, опустил их на столешницу. — Спасибо.  
  
Хакс приподнял брови. Его губ коснулась улыбка.  
  
— Вы так рьяно требовали его, что было невежливо отказывать. Впрочем, не буду вводить вас в заблуждение, это была счастливая случайность. Наказание Верховного лидера принесло неожиданные плоды.  
  
Слу... случайность? Эти глупые штурмовики что, ни о чем ему не доложили?  
  
Рен посмотрел себе под ноги и, пожав плечами, поднял взгляд.  
  
— Это очень важно для меня.  
  
— Я понял, — кивнул Хакс. Он сделал несколько шагов к небольшому столику с графином и взял один из стаканов. — Хотите отпраздновать?  
  
— Нет, я... хотя давайте. Повод значимый.  
  
Хакс указал ему на диван, и Рен, устроившись, начал наблюдать за тем, как он разливает напиток. Рей резко выдохнула, увидев, какими глазами тот смотрит на Хакса. Это было дико. Он снова кусал губу, сжимал и разжимал кулаки. В его взгляде было слишком много тоски для того, чтобы это оставалось в рамках приличий.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — Хакс протянул ему стакан и сел рядом, на секунду коснувшись его колена своим. Всего на секунду. — Вы слышали про Бонадан? Правительство, должно быть, в ярости. Столько ресурсов потрачено впустую.  
  
— Шишкам Корпорации следовало бы лучше следить за своими дочерьми, — Рен усмехнулся и сделал глоток из стакана.  
  
— Несомненно, — Хакс посмотрел вдаль и тоже улыбнулся. Он выглядел расслабленным. Оказывается, когда он расслаблялся, его улыбка была еще красивее.  
  
Рен поднял голову и взглянул на него. Рей не видела его выражения лица, но Хакс отставил стакан в сторону. Напряжение было таким сильным, что воздух почти гудел. Она не знала, что между ними происходило и как долго, но ей это все откровенно не нравилось.  
  
— Что-то не так? — спросил Хакс негромко.  
  
Рен допил одним глотком и тоже отодвинул от себя стакан.  
  
— Скоро в моей жизни произойдут крупные перемены, — начал он.  
  
— Мне вас поздравить? — иронично спросил Хакс, не дождавшись продолжения.  
  
— Вы всерьез говорили позавчера? — будто сквозь зубы произнес Рен.  
  
Хакс посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, словно изучая каждую его черту, и вздохнул.  
  
— Я говорил не с вами.  
  
— Но обо мне, — с нажимом добавил Рен.  
  
Хакс потер рукой шею и опустил глаза. Теперь он буравил взглядом ладони Рена. Это было неправильно и очень горько.  
  
— Я не стану этого повторять, — наконец произнес Хакс, снова подняв голову.  
  
Рей смотрела на них, опершись рукой о стену, и никак не могла понять. Почему Хакс так выглядел? Почему никогда не говорил этим тихим тоном с ней? Чем нескладный, странный Рен заслужил его?  
  
Он осторожно протянул руку, но осекся и начал снимать длинные перчатки. Они упорно не желали сползать. Хакс с тихим смешком положил одну руку поверх его ладоней, а второй провел по темным волосам, погладил нелепое ухо. Рен на мгновение замер, но потянулся к нему, и Хакс накрыл его губы своими. Рей услышала тихий стон и не смогла различить, кому он принадлежал. По телу прокатилась и осталась пульсировать между ног волна жаркого стыда. Нужно было отвернуться, но она не могла. У нее на ее глазах отбирали Хакса. Хотя, возможно, он никогда ей и не принадлежал. Но Рей все равно чувствовала себя преданной.  
  
Рен наконец разобрался со своими проклятыми перчатками и притянул Хакса ближе к себе, слишком сильно обнял его, и тот застонал, словно умирающий от жажды, которому поднесли родниковой воды. Он вцепился пальцами в спину Рена, и еще с минуту они сидели не двигаясь. Рей боялась шелохнуться вместе с ними. Но Рен, первым прервав эту тишину, отстранился и, продолжая целовать Хакса, начал расстегивать его китель, затем рубашку. Когда Хакс остался в одних брюках, Рен недоверчиво коснулся его ребер, и тот зажмурился, шумно выдохнув. Но встрепенулся, когда Рен опустился на колени и попытался расстегнуть брюки. Хакс накрыл его ладони и покачал головой.  
  
— Я не был в освежителе с самого утра.  
  
Он посмотрел на Рена сверху вниз, и Рей с силой сжала зубы. Он ни разу не смотрел на нее так. Его взгляд всегда оставался холодным и расчетливым. Как больно, что она заметила это лишь в сравнении.  
  
— Плевать, — упрямо мотнул головой Рен. Он хотел продолжить, но Хакс усилил хватку.  
  
— Пожалуйста. Это мерзко. Я не хочу.  
  
Рен недовольно выдохнул и положил подбородок ему на колено.  
  
— Я был в освежителе полчаса назад. Хоть это для тебя годится?  
  
— Вполне, — усмехнулся Хакс.  
  
Он поднялся с дивана и, переместившись на кровать, стал смотреть, как раздевается Рен. Тот скинул с себя все сразу — по счастью, к Рей он стоял спиной и она видела только его зад и несколько шрамов. Хакс похлопал по постели рядом с собой, и он саркастично фыркнул.  
  
— Мы уместимся?  
  
— Если не слишком брыкаться, — парировал Хакс. Когда Рен подошел ближе, он обнял его и, снова на несколько мгновений застыв, поцеловал куда-то в ребра. А после утянул на кровать, заставил лечь на спину и сам устроился рядом.  
  
Тело Рена было красивым, с этим Рей спорить не могла. Сильным, выносливым, тренированным. Кровать стояла дальше от освежителя, чем диван, и она не могла разглядеть подробностей, но ей хватало и звуков. Стукнули каблуки сапог, брюки с шорохом опустились на стул, Рен низко застонал, когда Хакс погладил его по внутренней части бедра. Наверное, его руки остались такими же горячими и сухими. Но теперь их движения были легче, мягче. Хакс целовал его губы, шею и не мог сдержать сдавленных стонов, словно это было чем-то необыкновенным. Когда он опустился ниже, к животу, Рен вдруг вскрикнул и зашипел, как от укуса. Хакс отстранился и несколько секунд смотрел на него, а после сел у него между ног и опустил голову.  
  
Рей готова была сгореть от стыда. Влажные звуки, с которыми ее Хакс брал в рот член Рена, заполнили всю комнату. Тот запрокинул голову и почти кричал, понижая тон до шепота, только чтобы попросить еще, цеплялся за простынь. Когда Хакс снова поднялся, он выдохнул сквозь зубы и безуспешно попытался подавить недовольные всхлипы.  
  
— Мне продолжить? — немного хрипло спросил Хакс. — Или я...  
  
— Да. Доставай, — тихо ответил Рен, переводя дыхания.  
  
— Не лезь ко мне в голову, — проворчал Хакс. Он встал и подошел к столу — Рей увидела, что его член встал и почти прижимался к животу. Ей бы тоже было плевать, когда он в последний раз мылся.  
  
Он вернулся в постель и с громким щелчком открыл крышку тюбика, выдавил его содержимое на руку. Когда он коснулся Рена между ног, тот вздрогнул и подался вперед. Долгое время он просидел ровно, пока Рен с каждой минутой все яростнее метался по кровати, извиваясь под ним. Рей не могла сказать точно, чем они занимались, но когда Рен слишком сильно двинул бедрами, Хакс успокаивающе погладил его по животу.  
  
— Не торопись. Для тебя стараюсь.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Хакс, — неразборчиво произнес тот. — Я больше не могу. Пожалуйста.  
  
Рей показалось, что Хакс тяжело сглотнул.  
  
— Я не хочу тебя травмировать.  
  
— Тогда прекрати издеваться и вставь уже, — прорычал Рен хрипло. Хакс шлепнул его по животу.  
  
Еще несколько мгновений он сидел неподвижно, но потом придвинулся к Рену вплотную и осторожно двинул бедрами. Рен снова застонал, выше, чем прежде. Рей представляла, как ему должно было быть больно, и не могла понять, от чего он испытывал такое наслаждение. Если только — Рей сглотнула ком в горле — Хакс не готовил его все это время. Она сморгнула слезы.  
  
Рену точно не было больно. Он стонал и двигался навстречу, закусывал губы, и от этого звук становился смазаннее и еще неприличнее. В какой-то момент Хакс не сдержался тоже, и от их стонов в унисон Рей тихо сползла на пол и прикрыла уши руками. Она не хотела, чтобы Хакс звал его по имени. Не хотела, чтобы Рен просил еще. Не хотела слышать влажные звуки, с которыми соединялись их тела.  
  
Через мучительно долгое время до нее долетел сдавленный протяжный стон, спустя пару минут сменившийся вторым таким же. На кровати поднялась возня, послышался шум простыней. Звук еще одного поцелуя.  
  
— Все же нужно сходить в освежитель, — раздался утомленный голос Хакса. Сердце Рей ушло в пятки.  
  
— Останься, пожалуйста, — попросил Рен. — Всего на несколько минут. Сходим позже.  
  
Хакс помедлил и глубоко вздохнул. Рей настороженно перевела дыхание.  
  
Они не встали ни через минуты, ни через час. Когда освещение каюты погасло само собой, Рей поняла, что они крепко спят. К этому моменту она уже успела выплакать свои тихие злые слезы и укрепиться в новом решении. Она понимала, какую глупость совершила. Столько глупостей. Ни в коем случае не следовало отдавать дроида Первому Порядку, нельзя было верить Хаксу. Рей чувствовала ответственность за то, что совершила — и искренне хотела исправить хотя бы то, что могла. Она осторожно выбралась из каюты и, сосредоточившись, побежала по коридору, каждый раз нутром чувствуя, когда нужно свернуть, чтобы не попасться патрулям. Ее уверенность окрепла окончательно. Она собиралась выкрасть дроида или хотя бы его чип и любым способом добраться до Сопротивления. И почему-то чувствовала, как странная теплота внутри, нарастая, обещала ей победу.


End file.
